


Stick to your own kind

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has needs. Mordred lends a helping hand. Does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stick to your own kind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'Magic' challenge at Summer Pornathon 2013.
> 
> Could be read as dub-con, hence the warning.
> 
> Not betaed.

“You’ve never been with one of your kind, have you?“

Merlin worried his lower lip.

“Thought so.” Mordred smirked. “The great Emry is too much of a coward to get it on with another warlock.”

“I’m not!” Merlin knew there was something to it. He knew how to bring pleasure with his magic but had never allowed it for himself. Of course, there had been lonely nights where he might have used magic to pleasure himself, but that was different, wasn’t it?

Mordred leaned against the doorframe, his arms crossed in front of his chest. “So, what have you done to others? This?” His eyes flashed golden and Merlin’s clothes vanished. 

All at once, he felt vulnerable and shy, fighting the urge to magic his garments back on. 

Laughing, Mordred came closer, got up on his toes and licked Merlin’s cheek. “How about this?” A flick of Mordred’s wrist and Merlin’s hands were tied in front of his body. “Do you like it that way?”

Merlin chewed on his lower lip and closed his eyes. For how long had he wanted this, how long had he denied himself the pleasure? “Yes.” He was ready for someone else being in control.

“Do you trust me?”

No, he didn’t. He’d never trusted Mordred, but he wanted this. 

“You don’t.” Mordred chuckled as he shoved Merlin backwards onto the bed. “Of course not. But you still want it so bad, don’t you?”

Just as he was about to nod, Merlin gasped. Mordred’s magic had wrapped around his dick and started to caress him in ways he hadn’t even imagined possible. Merlin groaned and arched into the touches. He needed more and Mordred knew it.

“Say it.”

“No.”

The magic was gone and Merlin almost whined. 

“Say it. Say that you need it, that you want it, that you have waited your whole life for this.”

Merlin struggled. He wanted this from Mordred, but that didn’t meant that he would beg for it. But…”Please?”

“Fair enough.” Mordred laughed and the magic was back on Merlin’s body. 

It felt so different from his own, like strange fingers reaching for him, caressing his skin, pinching and tweaking his nipples. Merlin closed his eyes and moaned.

He heard Mordred chuckle and Merlin’s eyes flew open when he felt magic penetrating him. “You’re not…”

“You wanted my magic, not me. How often did you do that to others, Emrys? How often didn’t you date to get physical, but let magic do the job for you? How long will you wait for someone who will never return your feelings?”

Merlin’s magic flared up. Why did Mordred have to bring Arthur up now? 

“Oh,” Mordred laughed, “sore spot, isn’t it?”

“Let me go.”

“No. You wanted this, you will get what you asked for.”

Struggling against Mordred’s magic that was stronger than he had thought, Merlin groaned in frustration. 

But then his eyes fell shut and he moaned in pleasure when he felt magic pushing against his spot.

“See, you want it.” Mordred smirked.

“Yes,” Merlin yelled out, “yes, I want it. I need it! Give it to me, come on, druid!”

A lazy smile on his face, Mordred leaned his shoulder against the bed post and let his magic work Merlin’s spot harder. 

Merlin cried out when he came and then the magic was gone. He shivered and drew some forced breaths. 

Mordred came over and pressed a kiss on Merlin’s head. “Send for me when you need me again, Emrys.”


End file.
